Maurice
Maurice is a one of the main characters of the franchise «The Jungle Bunch». Maurice is the leader of the team «Jungle Bunch». Personality Maurice is a penguin and has a black and white color, with a partially yellow stripe on the upper side of the abdomen. Maurice's body is completely painted in yellow stripes, thereby imitating a "tiger's color", and perhaps it's something like a kind of war paint. Maurice owns some fighting techniques. In the series it is known that Hector taught him this, but judging by the full-length art, Tony also taught martial art, which apparently inspired Maurice to continue the work of his mother. Biography The Jungle Bunch: The Movie Maurice was an egg, which threw walruses into the sea, and subsequently arrived on the shore of the jungle. There he was brought up by a tigress (in a friend full-length it is known that the tigress is called Natacha), and she gave him a "tiger's color". Then he got a son Junior, whom he found still with an ikrinka, hatched right before his eyes. Soon Maurice became known as the "great tiger warrior" and the penguins Ping and Pong turned to him for help. He, along with these penguins and his son Junior, assembled a small team and set off to save the penguins from submitting to the walruses (which Maurice mis-pronounced). Having overcome a long way, the team got to Antarctica, and when they met walruses, they suffered defeat from them, and Maurice himself was knocked out. Despite the fact that the defeat, the penguins became worse, Maurice persuaded the team not to give up, but to continue the mission. First of all, the team returned the eggs confiscated by the walruses to the penguins, after which, Maurice began to train them. Having defeated the walruses, the team says goodbye to the penguins and returns home back to the jungle. The Jungle Bunch Since Maurice is the main character of the franchise, he appears in each series, where he is engaged in the implementation of almost every mission. The Jungle Bunch (film) Maurice as well as in another full-length album, still with an egg arrives in the jungle (same as in the Jungle Bunch The Movie), where he tried to use this egg as a living shield of the evil koala Igor, and also for this egg Ricky sacrificed his life. The hatchling penguin was brought up by the great tigress guerror Natasha, who became his adopted mother. Maurice had the desire to follow in the footsteps of his mother and create his own team of rescuers. Natasha herself was against Maurice's desire, but he said goodbye to her, leaves his home and goes on a journey. Later, the «Jungle Bunch» team saves elephants from the slavery of baboons. Soon the «Jungle Bunch» notices a burning tree and they arrive there, where they then meet Igor, who lured them into a trap and learns from them that Maurice is Natacha's son. Igor talks about his plans to destroy them, and then the «The Champs», and then he leaves, leaving the «Jungle Bunch» to wait for them to die from the explosion of his mushrooms. The team managed to escape from the explosion, after which they are sent to Natacha. Arriving at Natacha, Maurice learns from her who Igor is, but she in turn is extremely unhappy with the occupation of Maurice, and especially since he has entangled her grandson there too. Natacha did not want to involve her team in her affairs, she wanted to find Goliath in the club, she persuaded the bouncer not to let them in. The guards decided to interfere with Igor's plans, at the same time cutting off the road to the «Jungle Bunch». Maurice decided to help the «Jungle Bunch» by catapulting himself, but his intervention led to Igor escaping, and he took Junior with him as a hostage. Natacha shows Maurice that, through his fault, Igor escaped and kidnapped his son, and asks the «Jungle Bunch» not to interfere anymore. Maurice himself is confused and from the beginning of the rain he began to wash off the streaks on his body. Maurice soon finds himself near the pond and sees memories of where he, leaving his home, finds Junior still an egg from which a small fish hatched and he sheltered him, making his son, and by chance she arrives in Junior. Maurice is glad of the return of his son and finds out that the «The Champs» are in captivity and many animals were enslaved, forced to grow mushroom-bombs for Igor. Maurice restores the yellow stripes on his body and makes a new glass jar for his son. Maurice and Junior return to the «Jungle Bunch», where together with them they penetrate into the lair of Igor. Once there, the heroes release the «The Champs» and together with them they fight with the baboons subordinated to Igor. Shortly after the defeat of the baboons, Igor activates the bombs and disappears, Maurice instructs the «The Champs» to help escape the captives, and he and the «Jungle Bunch» went to stop the mushrooms from exploding. After a complete victory over Igor, Maurice's team became the full successor of the «The Champs». Category:Characters Category:Characters (movie) Category:Characters (series) Category:Characters (film) Category:Penguins Category:Jungle Bunch Category:Main characters